


Why are we in each other?

by lalyburbs



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalyburbs/pseuds/lalyburbs
Summary: So this is just a story to go with a drawing I did. No they aren't gems, just two dudes with radioactive blood.





	1. Chapter 1

Tom lay on his sofa, watching the game announcers talk about how the big game up next. He already kicked Matt and Edd out of his apartment because he couldn't deal with their dumb questions on the sport. It was soccer, not rocket science. Why didn't they just Google the answers instead of bug him ever five minutes of the game? He ruffled his spiked brown hair, black eyes looked at the table full of food and drinks. He lend over, pale hands lingering over the bottles. Which to choose? Oh, wait they were all the same. He cracked open a cold one, digging his hand into the bowl of chips he had ready.

Knock.Knock

Tom black eyes looked up from the screen to his front door. He waited not hearing any voices. He huffed and went back to watching the game, not answering it when he felt a chill down his back. He tilted his head up and saw a face he didn’t mind seeing. Light brown eyes looked back at him, eyebrow pressed together in a scowl. Dark brown hair style to the side. He was wearing a jersey and held an eight pack [beer] and chips.

“I bring gifts” Eduardo said setting the things down on the table. Tom blinked and looked at the door, still lock. He looked at Eduardo who was sitting next to him. Tom didn’t even feel the sofa move. 

“Uhh care to explain how you got in and on my sofa?” he asked, drinking some more. 

“I could but then what the fun in that. Already scared the pants off Mark” he chuckled, thinking back to it. Mark was washing dishes when he appeared right in front of him, sending Mark screeching backward, before slipping on the kitchen rug and banging against the table. 

“….I thought you lost your super powers” Tom said, thinking back. He, of course, didn’t know how he lost them, nope not a clue. 

“They come and go, can’t fly though, that the sucky part” Eduardo answered, drinking a beer he had brought.  
“You’ll live” Tom replied and two settled on watching the first half. 

Eduardo being here wasn’t off, They just seem to link up mostly for drinks and games. It felt like a friendship but they could also fight each other. Eduardo still didn’t like Edd but they both share a dislike for Tord. So it even out. Since Tord came back, Tom couldn’t hang out with Edd because Tord seem to always be there. He just couldn’t stand the man, no matter how many times he apologized for the giant robot. Eduardo held a same distrust and anger for the death of his friend Jon. Tord couldn’t buy Tom peaceful dreams nor bring Jon back. Eduardo like hanging out with Tom, he wouldn’t admit it but he had a familiar vibe. Something he missed since Jon’s passing. Mark didn’t complain anything to get Eduardo out from under his covers. Eduardo knew that drinks were a sure way to get into Tom’s apartment or just to have his company for a few hours. They even had some adventures on their own, most of them illegal as both were heavily intoxicated during them. 

The two watched the game, enjoying the time spent and because their teams were even till Eduardo’s team score. Tom realized he was wearing the other team jersey and gasped. He had got so comfy he forgot. 

“BULLSHIT that player was offside” he shouted, Eduardo grinning. Tom quickly drank some more. The two were glued to the screen as the game went on. Then Tom’s team score and it was Eduardo’s turn to yell. 

“The stupid goalie no sirve” he grumbled to himself, angry. Tom chuckled, listening to him. 

“What does no sirve mean?” he asked him. 

“Didn’t you take Spanish in high school, it means doesn’t work” Eduardo said looking at the TV. 

“The goalie doesn’t work? Weird way to put it, I think it should mean they suck” Tom said, stuffing his mouth. Eduardo rolled his eyes but he was smiling now. “Then your team no sirve~”  
Tom almost choke on his chips, grabbing Eduardo’s jersey, the latter held up his hands in defense. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding” he eased Tom down. 

They resume watching the game, battering at each other. Then the last twenty minutes came and the teams were tied 1-1. Eduardo and Tom both standing up as both teams miss goals or came close too. 

“Ahh fuck me in the culo!” Eduardo grabbed his head, watching in alarm as his team lost the ball. Tom laughing as his team came closer to scoring. 

“YES! YES!” Tom cheered, then they scored and he lost it. “Finally!” he yelled.

Eduardo didn’t even know what to do with himself. He flopped on the sofa shaking his head. Tom looked at him and hand him a beer. “You’re gonna need after that ass fucking” he snickered.  
Eduardo yanked it away from him and drank. He wiped his mouth after he was done. “I can’t believe this, they actually losing.” he said after the drink.

“Yep and note to your brain, I’m loving it” Tom said as he sat down. Eduardo grimaced realizing there were only five minutes left. He lend forward, putting his head on his hands, hoping his team score again. Tom relax, knowing he was in the clear. Soon the five minutes were up and Eduardo gripped his head, holding out a hand for a beer. Tom held it hostage.  
“Oh no, looks like someone team lost” he teased. Eduardo looked at him. “Not the time” he growled, reaching for the beer, Tom move it up higher. 

“No. Sirve” he whispered in Eduardo’s face. Eduardo roared and pin him down, grabbing the beer and Tom. 

“You take that back or you’re gonna need a new face” he warned. Tom struggled, Eduardo’s knees had his arms pinned to the sofa. Tom rolled his eyes…somehow. 

“Oh, calm down Hulk, I’m just joking. Both our teams are good” he said. That seem to settle well with Eduardo who let him up.  
“Just mine kicks ass more” he rolled off the sofa as Eduardo punched where he was. He laughed, not knowing Eduardo left a hole in the sofa. 

“I’ll show you kick ass” he leaped for Tom who dodged, making Eduardo slammed against the wall. Tom laughed, taking the beer Eduardo drop and drinking it. Eduardo got off the wall, ears red. 

“Stay still so I can beat you” he ordered getting up and trying again. Tom grabbed his arm, drinking and flipped him over. Eduardo’s eyes widen and he smacked against the floor. When was Tom so strong? Tom finish his drink and set it on the table, as Eduardo got up, hair flop over on his face. He reached out and grabbed Tom leg yanking him down and over to him. 

“Your nose is bleeding” Tom blurted out. Eduardo paused and touch his face. He was bleeding, oh gross. “Well, you threw me around, what you think would happen” he let him go. He got up and went to his kitchen to get a tissue. As Tom got up he pressed his hand against a broken bottle, cutting it. He simply looked at the cut and follow Eduardo to the kitchen to run it under water. 

“Oh, look we both bleed different colors” he teased, as his blood was purplish and Eduardo’s had a green hue to his. Eduardo paid him no mind, wiping his nose and mouth. 

“I better not had broken anything or you’re paying my hospital bill” he warned. 

“Let Dr. Tom see” he reached up to mess with his nose more when Eduardo's eyes focus on his hand. “Ew don’t touch me with your cut up hand” he stopped him. “Why not? I don’t have any diseases” Tom huffed but pulled it away. Eduardo yanked his hand to the sink running the tap on it. Tom normally wouldn’t let someone be so handsy with him but he was too buzzed to care really. Eduardo seem to be a caretaker, drying his hand off gently not to irritated the cut. 

“You got…uh some glass in it” he noticed. It was a little shard, could be taken out with tweezers. Tom looked at his hand, then held it up to his face and ripped the piece out with his mouth. “There” Eduardo stared at him. That…was a way to do it. Tom held the shard up, then poke Eduardo’s hand with it. 

“OW! What the fuck!” Eduardo shoved him away. Tom fell over, hitting his head on the table. He gasped, laying there as the world spin for a moment. Eduardo stood over him. “That’s what you get for being a dick” he stated, watching him squirm. He squatted down to make sure he wasn’t dying, he didn’t need another friend dead. 

“Get off me mom” Tom slapped his hand away, the fall snapped him out of his buzzed state. Eduardo rolled his eyes. “Well if you can insult me, I think you’ll live” he yanked him up to sit in the chair. Tom glared at him and punched his nose, Eduardo dropped him and gripped it. “Why.” His eyes filled with tears because it hurt a lot. 

“I’m never visiting you again for a game” he declared, turning to leave. 

“Fine by me, don’t want the company. And I meant it your team sucks” Eduardo whirled on him and lifted him up about to do more harm. He swung but Tom grabbed it. There was a sharp pain from both as their blood touch from the cut hands. Then a merging, the two eyes widen as their hands then arms melted together. Eduardo tried to pulled out of it but soon they were chest to chest. 

There was a small boom, the lights in the apartment complex flickered then settle. 

“Ugh…what the fuck was that” Eduardo groaned, going to gripped his head when he noticed that his right arm was split off into two at the elbow and he was wearing Tom’s hoodie.  
“Holy shit” Tom voice came through; his eye scan the over. Eduardo’s eye looked too, both moving independently

“Oh, Dios…I’m… I’m in you? You’re in me…we’re together and not in the gay way” he blurted out. He tried to get up, trying to get away from Tom. Whatever this was. But it only made him scoot back into the wall, banging things off the wall and on floor.  
“Hey watch it” Tom warned, trying to move their legs. He can only move his side. “A little help I can’t move the left leg” he asked. Eduardo was freaking out, this was so wrong, they were a freak of nature. How would he explain this to Mark? To Tom’s friends. To his mom?!?  
“Hey Eduardo if your panic attack is over help me out” Tom asked, annoyed now by this situation. He could only move their right leg and left arm. He then noticed something about the left arm. Tom now panic as it ended in a gray purple tint, the hand larger than normal. How did he shift? Eduardo felt a cold swept up his neck then down his right arm. One hand began to turn that same gray tint, going from human to monster. “What the fuck wrong with us?” Eduardo asked. He moved his left leg and together they stood up, hitting their head on the ceiling. Tom swallowed, mind racing.  
“I... I don’t know” he replied. Eduardo was silent, looking at them again. “…We held hands and then this...” he didn’t understand. He never could do this before. Was it a super power? How was this useful? Tom was some drunk shrimp. This was so stupid, and he wanted out.  
“Come on lets...go to the bathroom I want to see our face” he moved his leg and they fell over again. “TOM HELLO MOVE YOUR LEG” he shouted.  
“Maybe let me know when you’re going to take a step” Tom snapped, pushing them up. Eduardo helped and together they counted steps going to the bathroom. They had to hunch over being so tall. Squeezing into the bathroom was a challenge. 

“What with these hips that don’t lie” Tom muttered, rubbing his waist. 

“Shut up and turn on the light” Eduardo ordered. Tom did so and the two focus on the mirror. 

“Oh God.” Tom groaned. 

“…. My manly mustache is gone!” Eduardo gasped.  
“I think it moved south to the chin” Tom looked them over. They were taller for sure. Their clothes seem to collide with green and blue crossing over each other. Their hair was some bad dye experience, two different shades of brown fighting for dominance. Tom had his trademark black eyes while Eduardo had his iris a brown, green and purple mix. The white of the eye now black. 

“We look...freaky.why does my eye look like that” Eduardo voice was…scared? Afraid of this person looking back at them. Tom agreed, they look a bit unsettling, like a kid playing doctor. The pieces fit together but still look wrong. 

“At least we don’t have four legs or two heads” Tom tried to lighten the mood. 

“We still be on the kitchen floor” Eduardo said, then one side of the mouth chuckle. Tom imagine the scene and soon join in. 

Then a knock at the door interrupted them. 

“Tom? Eduardo, you guys still alive in there?” it was Edd. 

“You guys were yelling about eating ass and blood” Matt chimed in. 

“Ass and blood...okay maybe I don’t want to check on them” Mark muttered. 

“I do” Tord yawned coming down the hall. 

“There no way they are seeing us like this, we never hear the end of it” Eduardo whispered. 

“You think I want them too, uh we gotta split. We can’t hide were too big” Tom replied back. But how to split apart from each other. Tom tugged at his limbs. Eduardo did the same. The two trying harder as more knocking was heard. 

“It not working, all I’m getting is a sprain” Eduardo snapped. Tom didn’t know what else to do. 

“Here let me try the door” Tord voice was heard. Shit they had a minute max left. Tord could open any door. Tom apartment was windowless, not like they could let people see them. Their hearts race as they sat in the bathroom, trapped. They closed the door and locked it just as Tord open the front door. He looked back at Edd and the two before motioning to the bathroom. 

“Please tell me you guys didn’t beat each other up” Edd went in first, looking for signs of a fight. He saw the broken bottle then the mess up kitchen. Blood spots on the floor. Mark and Matt looked alarmed while Tord looked bored. He seen better.  
“We’re fine, go away” Eduardo huffed, Tom hand covering his mouth. The footsteps came to the bathroom. 

They were screwed. Edd tried the door, it was locked. “Ugh really, what are you two angsty teenagers” he moved aside, Tord begin messing with the lock. 

Eduardo move his arm, his hand touch Tom’s side, gripping it in panic. Tom could feel their heart racing, gripping Eduardo's other arm. The two having some three-limb hug. Just as the door open, Eduardo's and Tom's bodies finally rejected each other and Tord looked at the two cuddling each other. He blinked, not sure what to make of this. Eduardo looked at Tord, then quickly punch Tom in the nose while Tom kick at his chest.  
Edd and Mark came in to break the “fight” up. 

Tom grabbed a razor from the rub. “I was about to cut this son of a bitch thanks for ruining the moment” he huffed at Edd who was holding him off the ground. 

“He diss my team, I was going to hound his face” he snarled.  
Tord was puzzle but didn’t feel like being the one to get chew out so he let them argue, leaving the apartment. Matt watched Mark take Eduardo out the bathroom, noticing a weird look he gave Tom then Tom returning the look. He wonder what that was all about?


	2. Something Something spanish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHo knows the song I reference here?! It like number one in the US of current? You get a cookie if you know it.

“Okay according to that dumb kid's show we have to dance and pressed our hands together” Eduardo dragged the knife across the palm of his hand, flinching. Tom did the same, not even batting an eye. 

“I’m not dancing” Tom said, shaking his head. “I don’t dance” he asserted, Eduardo groan. 

“Look, moody teen, we tried just pressing our hands together, it doesn’t work so let's give this a try” Eduardo said, rubbing his temple. Tom still shook his head. Eduardo ignored him. “Come on you can do something, hip hop? Rave party? Ballet? Salsa..oh” he moved his body to an imaginary song. “We'll do salsa, since it takes two to tango” he moved closer to Tom who moved away from him. 

“Don’t you shake your hips at me bro” he stated. Eduardo stopped, looking very annoyed with this. They were trying to form into that thing again, just to see without any distractions what they could do. They were out in the woods, the sun just setting. 

“Don’t you want to become the thing, we’re freaky looking...but also really strong.” Eduardo started. “We-I felt like I could do anything” he balls his fists. 

“Of course, I do, I wouldn’t be here if I wanted to chicken out, it just..dancing the only way?” He grunt, looking at the ground.

“Look on the kid show they called it fusion, and you dance just a little and boom they fuse. It takes two seconds be over fast. I’ll just uh..grabbed you here” Eduardo noncut hand reach to hold Tom’s back. Tom back away again, Eduardo then grabbed him. “Hey knock it off, I said-“ Tom punched him. Eduardo let him go. “You know what I’m out of here” he turned to leave, nursing his cheek. 

“Wait! I’m sorry, you just came up on me real fast” he explained. Eduardo sighed and looked back at him. “I don’t really know how to dance…” Tom finally said, cheeks red. 

Eduardo laughter didn’t help, soon his face was all red. He went to hit him again. Eduardo stopped him with his arm. “Hey calmarse, it just really funny” he held Tom with just one arm, reminding the other he was still very strong. 

Tom grunted, struggling before giving up.Eduardo set him down. “We still have any other better ideas, sorry we dancing but just follow my lead” Eduardo gently said, Tom looked disappointed. Eduardo smiled, holding out the non-cut hand as the other had to be for the perfect moment. Tom looked at it. “Got any music?Weird to dance without it” he then said. 

Eduardo groaned and fished out his phone going through his contacts. He settled on a Latino hit that Justin Bieber sang in it. “Better?” he asked putting his phone in his pocket. 

“Whatever” Tom took a step back. Okay, here they go. Eduardo took lead, showing him the steps, then Tom repeated, the two moving closer and closer. 

“Got two left feet my man” Eduardo teased, Tom rolled his eyes and kept going. Eduardo reached out and hook the arm around Tom and twirled him but Tom's feet got caught and became dead weight as he tripped. Eduardo not ready for the sudden weight change fell over on him. 

“Get your big ass of me” Tom tried pushing him off. Eduardo untangled his legs from him, hovering over him. “Again” he ordered. Tom groaned and they tried again, grass on each other clothes. This time Tom tripped over his own feet, eating grass.  
“Again” Eduardo ordered. The song was soon coming to its end. 

“This is how we do it down in Puerto Rico” Eduardo sung when they got to the twirling part. He looked at Tom. “I just wanna hear you screaming Ay, Bendito” he grinned at his friend. Tom had no idea what that word meant or what this song was, he didn’t pay attention. 

“Yeah and I really want a burrito” he huffed, breaking out the twirl feeling odd in his stomach. All dancing must be making him queasy. 

“Oh, come on let’s try” Eduardo held out his hand over Tom’s. Tom sighed and pressed the hands together, blood touching. They waited but nothing happen. Eduardo dropped Tom who let out a squeak hitting the ground. “Crap..thought that work” he muttered. 

“It was a stupid idea from a stupid kids show” Tom got up, dusting himself off. “Wasted my time” he growled, moving past Eduardo to go home.

“Hey knock it off, not my fault you can’t dance. Maybe that why it doesn’t work because someone not giving their all” Eduardo snapped. Tom whirled on him. 

“Not giving my all?! I’m trying here, look I got grass stains on me” he pointed it out. “Maybe if you weren’t so..uh..”

Eduardo waited for the insult, arms crossed over his big chest. “Que?”

“Don’t you speak that taco language to me, that what threw me off, I don’t know what the music or you are saying!” he tugged at his hair, annoyed.

“Taco language?!” he grabbed Tom about to whirled on him. "Maybe your a blimey loon" he mocked Tom accent. Tom head butt him making Eduardo's nose bleed again. The blood hit Tom open cut on his hand. There was a boom and the two merge together. 

“What…” they said in unison once it was over. “We’re together”  
“….Do we got to break my nose ever time we want to do this?” Eduardo's voice rang out louder over Tom’s. Tom's voice snickered underneath it. They ball their three fists, moving each leg. “Hey our outfits mix together too, looking good” Tom said. 

“Man it feels good to be like this” Eduardo checked out their arms. He looked at the half-morph one. “Little odd but can do damage” he said. Tom could control that arm so they moved forward and swipe at a tree, cutting it down in half. “Whoa,” they said in unison as the tree fell over. 

“You know I was kinda nervous, I thought this would hurt us but..guess not” Tom said out loud. That took Eduardo by surprise. Tom scared? “Like we would melt..we aren’t melting right?” they checked themselves out, nope no melting. 

“I bet it just our awesome super powers. Probably some shield or something” they cut down a few more trees, moving easier now. They felt like they didn't have to count out their footsteps or think to move their arms. Soon they could run and leap around in the woods. The sun had set bringing darkness but that didn’t stop them as they ran, avoiding trees and shrubs thanks to Tom’s monster night vision.

‘I wonder if we can-’ they thought together when they suddenly leap up, high above the trees. They’re eyes widen as they saw the town in the distance, then the stars above them. As they landed, something else came into their mindset. 

“That kicked ass, oh shit. I can do anything” it laughed, a new voice. A glowing ball form in their two hands, lighting up the dark forest. He watched in awed till it started to spill out, ready to go boom.Without thinking he threw it away in shock and it exploded right in front of them. They were sent spiraling back, flames engulf the trees around the blast zone. 

“Oh shit, we gotta put the fire out” Tom's voice came through. Eduardo agreed and they threw dirt on it but it wasn’t going down. 

“Oh wait my bad it from my plasma bombs, yeah we fucked up. We need alottt of water” he said watching the green fire spread.

“Let’s just get out of here it’ll probably burn itself off” Tom move his leg back. Eduardo moved his and they hurried away. When they were almost at the apartments they stopped. 

“How do we split up” they said together. “You don’t know? No, I don’t!” they continue to say. “Last time we almost got caught, do we have to be scared?” Tom asked. 

“I am scared, of the fire and now this, so that not working” Eduardo confessed. 

“How did they do it in the tv show?” Tom asked. 

“I thought you said it was stupid” Eduardo said.

“I KNOW WHAT I SAID” Tom yelled. 

“Hey don’t you yell at me. They just…pop out of it” he said.

“That is the dumbest thing I ever heard, there no dance for unfusing?” Tom asked bewildered.

“Uh, no that would be stupid” Eduardo replied. Tom couldn’t believe this. Now he was stuck again with this. 

“Come on think there has to be-“

“Hey who out there?!” a warning shot went off. The two focus on where Tord’s voice was coming from. Their body quiver and then glow faintly. They gasped as they unfused and fell to the ground. Eduardo and Tom sat up, looking at each other, then at the closing footsteps. Oh, the deja vu. Eduardo pointed to behind the tree and the hurried behind it. They were silent as Tord footsteps came to the tree. 

“Like really? I wanted something to shoot at. Damn raccoons orgy” he muttered heading back to the apartment. After they couldn’t hear his footsteps they step out. Eduardo let out a sigh, smiling to himself. He was sweating, he was just scared. Tom felt the same rush of relief. 

“Tord makes us split. Appropriate I guess” he said the man name with disgust. Eduardo didn’t want to believe that. 

“No maybe the situation, Tord was there last time when we almost got caught” he suggested. “Maybe its just cause we don’t want to be found out?”

“That’s panic, we were panicking without Tord there” Tom reminded him. He adjusted his clothes. “To fuse we have to be fighting or angry, and to unfuse, we have to have Tord about to catch us”

“Can you not aim for my nose next time because it going to break” Eduardo rubbed it since it was sore. 

“I’ll do what I want to get into you” Tom said then immediately regretted it. Eduardo stared at him. 

“Whoa buy me dinner first” Eduardo teased, nudging Tom’s side. 

“You know what I meant, come on let's go in. I want to drink this time away” Tom started walking when Eduardo stopped him.

“Did you enjoy it?” Eduardo asked him being serious. Tom looked at him and nodded, smiling. 

“We kicked ass as a fusion” he wrapped his arm around Eduardo back, the two walking home together. “We should have a name” Eduardo chimed in. “Número Uno and Tom. I go first because I am number one” 

Tom just shook his head. He'll think of a better one


End file.
